


Sucker in Love

by laughingindistress



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cute Ending, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingindistress/pseuds/laughingindistress
Summary: Lee Minho is perfect, and Bang Chan is hopelessly in love.





	Sucker in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload on here so uh please bare with me. I wrote this for Minho's birthday! Enjoy <3 
> 
> Find my other works on Twitter @bbyboyhannie

Chan was just a sucker in love, and who could blame him? His boyfriend was the definition of perfect. Beautiful jet black hair, brown eyes that reminded him of freshly brewed hot cocoa. Skin so smooth, so soft. Body of a god, the voice of an angel. Lips stained red that always tasted like cherries, that were always so warm, so soft, so addicting. Lee Minho was the definition of perfect, and Bang Chan was simply just a sucker in love.

“Babe! I’m home!” Speak of the devil, Minho gracefully trotted over to the brunette boy on the couch, plopping down next to him and tossing a warm bag of food into his lap. “And I got dinner.” Chan scrunched up his nose. His plans tonight didn’t exactly involve eating, or even Minho. Well, not Minho _physically_. Chan was planning on going to the studio where he spends most of his time, scribbling down lyrics and making different beats. Sometimes he gets overwhelmed with emotions, so that’s where he goes. He writes and composes and sings and raps until he can’t feel anything but the music flowing through his veins, and tonight that was his plan again, but for a different reason. Minho always worked during the day, all day everyday, leaving Chan alone with the longing to hold his boyfriend close to his chest and watch his beautiful face as he slept, or to share late night kisses and shy giggles between each other like they haven’t been together for 3 years already. Chan was overwhelmed, yeah, but not with anything bad like it usually was. Chan was overwhelmed with love for the little dancer in his lap, felt too much of it that his heart was going to explode and he was too hyper aware of everything. The way Minho smelled delightfully of cinnamon and apples, the way his skin felt against his own as they held hands, how that beautiful hair of his tickled his nose because he was cuddled up against his chest, speaking softly about his day at the dance studio. God, Chan could feel his heart beating at the speed of light, and he was sure Minho could too. With the way he takes their hands together, forcing Chan’s own hand against his heartbeat with a grin, batting his eyelashes in mock innocence. With the way he lets go of Chan and stands up, blowing him a kiss before heading to the bathroom, probably to shower away everything that happened that day. With the way he shouts “I love you! Have fun in the studio!” because he knew, he just fucking _knew_ that Chan was feeling way too much all at once, but he was satisfied that what he was feeling was love for him.

As soon as Chan heard the shower turn on, he bolted out of the apartment, letting his feet carry him to what he would say was his second home. He could probably walk there with his eyes closed, so that’s what he did. He shut his eyes as he walked down the empty sidewalks of Seoul, letting his mind drift off to the boy he left back at his apartment. God, everything about Minho made Chan breathless. He could go on and on about what he loved about the boy, about how he made him feel, about how he wants to be with this man for the rest of his life. Truthfully, Chan can’t imagine a life without Minho. Sure, they fight sometimes, they have their nights where they sleep separately and don’t talk for a day or two, but they always work it out. Chan always makes an effort to work it out, as does Minho, because they can’t imagine a life where they aren’t together. They can’t imagine breaking up over some stupid misunderstanding, having their love go to waste because the other couldn’t just listen. That would never happen to them. They were soulmates. Chan was sure of it, that Lee Minho was the one, and they would be together for as long as they both shall live.

Chan arrived at the building in no time, quickly bowing to the receptionist at the desk who he figured was working late, and ran up the steps to his destination. The studio was just how he left it the night before, computer open to his latest track, papers scattered all over the place with different lyrics and ideas scribbled all over them, empty coffee cups overflowing the garbage and surrounding it. It was familiar, and Chan took a breath. He rushed over to his chair, taking a swing of the day old coffee he left there with a grimace. He had to get to work. He had to finish this. Minho deserved it. He deserved the world, but the least Chan could do was give him part of his.

10 PM turned to 10 AM faster than Chan would’ve liked it to, but nonetheless, it was done. He had spent twelve hours making Minho a mixtape, all original songs he spent hours writing, all sung by him, all of Chan in one CD. It was perfect, in his opinion. Chan took a piece of his heart and made it into something Minho could keep forever, even when Chan wasn’t around at times. When the two were apart, Minho could take Chan’s love with him, and that’s all he ever wanted. Purple surrounded the pale skin beneath his eyes, but the bright smile on his face could fool you into thinking he slept for 3 days straight. It was so full of life and energy that even Chan could believe that maybe he hasn’t really been up for 36 hours straight, but he knew the truth. His tired body carried him down the stairs, out of the building, and down the street once more, this time with an entirely different destination in mind. Chan was going to see Minho.

The dance studio opened at the same time everyday, at noon, but Minho always liked to go a few hours earlier to practice. Chan knew that, knew that better than anyone else, so that’s why he was barreling down the street so early in the morning. He needed to see Minho before his first class started. It was a priority of course. Minho was worried. Chan didn’t come home last night, didn’t answer his calls, and Minho’s nerves were through the roof, but he knew exactly what his idiot boyfriend was up to. Minho couldn’t blame him, but he also couldn’t stop worrying, so he laced up his sneakers and blasted his favorite song, just letting his body take over instead.

1 minute in, Minho was interrupted much to his annoyance. A loud banging came from the front of the building and despite the music being so loud, Minho could still hear it. With a sigh, he shut off the music, skipping his way to the front door with a bright smile. He figured it was just some kid who was way too early for practice and didn’t want to wait outside, so he was ready to politely tell this kid to fuck off, but to his surprise, the kid was his _boyfriend_.

“Chan? What are you doing here? Why didn’t you answer my calls? I was worried sick, asshole!” Minho scolded, stepping aside to let his boyfriend through the door. Chan ignored him, panting from his run. “Did you run here? What’s up with you, baby? This isn’t like you.”

“Shut up. Where’s your stereo?” He breathed out, running a hand through his hair. Minho pouted but said nothing, slipping his hand into Chan’s and leading him to his practice room. “There, in the corner. This better be good, Christopher Bang, or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Chan ignored his boyfriend once again, determined to get him to just listen. He carefully put the CD into the stereo and hit play, falling to the ground as the music began to play through the speakers. His heart thumped hard in his chest, resting in his throat. His brain could think nothing but _Minho_ as the songs played, repeating like some type of chant in his mind. His breathing was heavy, his eyes were closed, and all he could do was focus on the way Minho completely took over his body without even doing anything. He was just there, but that was enough. Just his presence was enough to send waves of electricity through Chan’s veins, make his heart beat like it was about to burst, make his body tingle and his breathing falter. That was the effect Lee Minho had on him.

Tears. That’s all Minho was. Minho was a puddle of tears as soon as he heard the sound of Chan’s voice, the melody flowing through his body like the gentle breeze of autumn. The lyrics were the only thing he could focus on, his brain clinging onto each and every word knowing they were about him. This was about him, for him. The songs that played through the speakers, they were for Minho, about Minho, just Minho. His heart was beating faster than it ever has before, rising in his throat as he sobbed along to the music. His lips trembled as they tried to mouth the words like they were a second language, his body suddenly becoming too weak to stand. He dropped to his knees, the sleeves of his sweater coming up to cover his face as he cried and cried, just basking in the sound of Chan’s love. That’s what this was. This was the sound of love. The sound of all their late night talks about their future together, the sound of all the kisses they’ve shared, the sound of all their fights, all their make ups, all their laughs together, the silences they shared, the sound of them. It was the sound of Chan’s love for Minho, and it was the sound of Minho’s love for Chan. It was them put into a song, multiple songs, sung by an angel. It was what Minho could only describe as perfect. It was what Minho could only describe as theirs.

The end of the CD came quickly, but the end of Minho’s sobbing was still a reach. His body felt so light and free, like he was high on some type of drug, and maybe he was. Maybe Chan was that drug, because as soon as he felt those strong arms wrap around him and he breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend, the sobbing only got harder and his body only felt lighter. They stayed together like that for awhile, in silence, the only thing breaking that being Minho’s loud sobs and babbles of “I love you”, but it was nice. It was relaxing, freeing, like it was only them who existed in the world at that moment in time. The love in the room was suffocating, but they were addicted to it, breathing it in like it would vanish at any moment. They knew it never would, though, because they would be in love forever. Eventually, Minho calmed himself down, only small hiccups leaving his lips now. Chan sat with the boy in his lap, his hands up his sweater, caressing the warm bare skin and focusing on the way it felt under his fingertips. He focused on the way he looked with his lips parted, his little nose bright red along with his eyes, the way his skin shone with tears. He was beautiful. What Chan would call, ethereal.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Minho whispered between hiccups, his tiny hands moving up to cup the elders face. Chan smiled softly.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too baby.” Chan whispered back, leaning down and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Minho smiled against his lips, pulling his face closer as he deepened the kiss. The two stayed like that for awhile, sharing kisses and shy little whispers, until Minho had to teach and Chan had to go. Chan left the building with a bright smile on his swollen lips, and only one thing on his mind: Lee Minho.

_ Because Lee Minho was the definition of perfect, and Bang Chan was just a sucker in love._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed pls let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
